Rashomon Effect
by Rue ColdFire
Summary: Atsushi finds himself to be a prisoner of his nemesis Akutagawa. But with the Guild defeated and no longer a bounty on his head, what could his enemy's reason be for capturing him alive. Heavily drugged and afraid he is at his captor's mercy. Rated M for sexual content and implied rape.


Hungry. Scared. Tired.

That's how Atsushi Nakajima remembered feeling the day he first met Dazai of the Armed Detective Agency. Abandoned by those that were supposed to take care of him, the orphanage that inflicted so much pain and mental as well as physical scarring on him. He was left to wander on his own not eating or sleeping under a roof for days on end. Not only that but he was also being pursued by a terrible tiger everywhere he went. Later to discover that he himself was that tiger that caused so much misery.

Now he felt those same emotions for different reasons.

He was hungry because he just vomited up the contents of his stomach, due to a horrid stench filling his nostrils.

He was scared because he didn't know where he was, some one has captured him.

And he was Tired because of a throbbing in the back of his head and weakness in his limbs, he'd been drugged and beaten.

The ground beneath him was hard, it felt like a stone of some kind. There was no natural lighting around, and the rancid scent filling his nostrils blocked out any smell of fresh air. Blinking his eyes in the darkness he could make out a few vague shapes. A few feet in front of him were large bars, inspecting them closer it was obvious they were not ordinary bars, they were made of some sturdy material that probably wouldn't budge at all if he tried to bend or break them with his weretiger strength.

The aching in the back of his head had ceased, his quick healing already working on the wound. The drugs in his system were another issue, he was still groggy and his body felt practically useless. Slumping to the floor with exhaustion he released a loud breath. Suddenly the loud clang of a heavy metal door slamming caught his attention, but another wave of exhaustion prevented him from moving from where he lay.

A figure approached the bars of what was obviously Atsushi's cell, he rolled his eyes to the side to look in the direction of the vague shape of a person that now stood in his presence.

"I like you in that position weretiger. Lying in a helpless heap at my feet. Don't worry, those drugs won't wear off anytime soon. You were given an extra high dosage, a normal person would have died already." a familiar voice resounded around the empty stone room.

"A-akutagawa? W-wha? I thought the Port Mafia wanted me for the bounty on my head. With the Guild defeated there's no more bounty. So why did you capture me and bring me here?" Atsushi asked in confusion. It was true, since the leader of the Guild, the one that placed the large bounty on Atsushi the weretiger's head was defeated but Atsushi and Akutagawa themselves there was no bounty to be paid anymore. The Port Mafia had no need to capture Atsushi alive anymore, he was just another enemy to be killed.

"I captured you for myself. The Port Mafia has nothing to do with this." Akutagawa stated matter-of-factly.

Atsushi began to speak but was cut off by his own rasping as his throat dried up and began to ache from his earlier vomiting.

He could practically hear Akutagawa smirk mockingly at his feeble state. A shadowy hand reached through the bars and grabbed hold of the front of Atsushi's shirt, hoisting up his torso and pulling him to lean his face against the bars.

"It would be so easy to kill you right now. I could rip you to shreds with my Rashomon, or fill you full of holes." two firm hands wrapped tightly around Atsushi's neck and began to squeeze. Straining for air, Atsushi tried to grab at the hands but could not maintain a firm enough grip

"I could even choke the life out of you right here and now and be done with you altogether." Akutagawa chuckled before suddenly releasing his grip on Atsushi's neck. "But that would be too easy." Akutagawa backed away from the bars and turned his back on Atsushi, walking to the furthest wall.

"No I don't want to kill you anymore weretiger. I don't even care that Dazai praised you so easily but refuses to offer me any of the words I long to hear. As long as I remain with the Port Mafia, on the side that harms others he will never praise me." Akutagawa paused as if he was contemplating his path in life, before he scoffed and began to speak once more.

"No I don't want to kill you. I want to break you. To make you submit to me. To take you away from Dazai. To taint that foolishness called innocence they all admire about you."

A torch was lit and dim light filled the room, allowing Atsushi to see Akutagawa more clearly. Atsushi was confused when he finally saw Akutagawa in the light. He wasn't wearing any clothes.

Akutagawa walked back to the bars of the cell and opened the door. With an eerie screech the door opened and Akutagawa entered the small confined area. Atsushi quickly found his weak limbs being restrained by Akutagawa's Rashomon.

Akutagawa slowly strode towards Atsushi as he was hoisted into the air and held there. He came to stand mere inches away from Atsushi's face, before more tendrils slid around Atsushi's body and sliced away his clothing with precision leaving them both completely naked.

Confused and frightened Atsushi couldn't find the strength to voice his thoughts on the strange situation, before Akutagawa roughly grabbed Atsushi's chin and held his face firmly still.

"After this you will belong to me weretiger. No matter what you will never forget this fact." Akutagawa ominously forewarned him before silencing any chances of a response by forcing his lips onto Atsushi's.

Trying to struggle against his attacker Atsushi squirmed as much as his weary limbs would allow and tried to keep his mouth shut. His efforts were easily conquered as Akutagawa's fingers press tighter on his jaw, forcing his jaw to lower and his mouth to open. It was a strange sensation having his mouth ravaged by another man's tongue. The warm softness seemed to explore every corner as Akutagawa's lips sucked at his own. His tongue was teased by Akutagawa's, soliciting an involuntary response where is own tongue wrapped around his and danced back and forth for a moment.

With a loud breath Atsushi's mouth was released, they both remained still panting loudly for a while. Akutagawa's eyes shone with a dim light of pleasure, while Atsushi's showed embarrassment and shock. The Port Mafia assassin was enjoying this, he reveled in having his rival and nemesis pathetically at his mercy.

As a new tendril wrapped around Atsushi's neck he was brought down to his knees in front of Akutagawa and found himself staring directly at Akutagawa's erect dick. The tendril around his throat tightened slightly.

"Open your mouth." Akutagawa commanded. The longer Atsushi delayed the tighter the tendril got, the edges pricking at his flesh threatening to either choke him or slice his head off at any moment. Reluctantly he opened his mouth slightly. Taking this as permission, Akutagawa placed his hands around Atsushi's head and thrust his large cock into Atsushi's mouth. Too shocked to react Atsushi could only suck on the member now filling his mouth as Akutagawa roughly thrust himself in and out of his mouth, moaning slightly with pleasure.

Atsushi thought about how if he had enough strength to resist he would bite Akutagawa's thing right off. As if reading his mind Akutagawa growled slightly and glared down at him.

"Bite me and you die." his words were reaffirmed by the slight tightening of the tendril still around Atsushi's throat.

A few more minutes of thrusting into Atsushi's mouth and Akutagawa reached his climax. Releasing inside of Atsushi's unsuspecting mouth, shock caused him to swallow most of the load. The remnants of it dripped from Atsushi's lips as Akutagawa removed himself from between them.

The sound of heavy breathing echoed throughout the room. Akutagawa gazed upon Atsushi's expression. His purple and yellow sectoral heterochromatic eyes were half-lidded, there was cum dripping from his soft lips, and his chest heaved softly as he caught his breath. The sight of his rival and enemy at his mercy sent a jolt of energy and excitement up his spine, spurring him on.

An unexpecting Atsushi found himself suddenly facing the other way, held again with his feet on the ground and no longer on his knees. His skin tingled with the sensation of Akutagawa's hands running over his skin as he traced his slender build with his fingers. One hand slid downward whilst the other ascended, having begun at the top of his hips. Akutagawa paused to tease Atsushi's nipples a bit with his finger tips before sliding further along and up Atsushi's neck. The other hand found entertainment in Atsushi's nether region, fondling his now twitching penis. Short cries escaped his lips as the foreign feelings awakened in his loins.

Taking advantage of his confusion and arousal Akutagawa slipped the fingers of his other hand into Atsushi's mouth, playing with his tongue. When his lower hand got a little rougher with Atsushi's sensitive parts his mouth closed, making him suck gently on Akutagawa's fingers and jostling his body slightly in a sudden movement. While that hand kept his mouth busy his other tugged at his own now erect member. Atsushi trembled with pleasure and his groggy drugged mind was mortified by his arousal from the assault on his senses.

This was his nemesis, his rival from the evil Port Mafia. One of the ones that tried to kidnap him for a bounty and kill his friends as well as one of their own. Yet here that person was, doing unspeakable things to his body. A slave to the physical reactions his body made to these acts, he was even more shocked by the fact that he was enjoying it. His body said yes, but his mind said no.

All thoughts were cut off when he realised Akutagawa had removed both his hands from their previous locations, now the hand that was ravaging his loins was now teasing his tender nipples. The other hand that had been moistened by Atsushi's own saliva was now poking at the opening to his behind. Akutagawa roughly pinched Atsushi's nipple before slipping one of his fingers inside the tight opening of his behind. Sweat trickled down Atsushi's neck, and as Akutagawa slipped a second finger inside of Atsushi he leaned forward to lick the back of his neck. He removed his fingers from Atsushi's behind and placed both hands firmly on his hips. Akutagawa suckled on Atsushi's sweet skin before he sunk his teeth into his exposed neck, drawing a thin line of blood.

"Does it hurt weretiger? Good. Your pain is my pleasure." Akutagawa's voice was deep and his tone bothered Atsushi. He wasn't expecting what Akutagawa was going to do next. Keeping a firm grip on Atsushi's hips, he felt something different poking at his tender and moist behind. By the time he realised what it was, it was too late.

Akutagawa shoved his thick cock right into Atsushi's asshole, causing him to cry out loudly in shock and pain. With no time to react he was left helpless as Akutagawa began to thrust himself roughly in and out of Atsushi. Rashomon's grip tightened slightly around Atsushi's wrists and legs as it held him in place, the only sounds echoing throughout the room were Atsushi's cries and Akutagawa's throaty grunts.

Atsushi's ass ached as he felt Akutagawa's thick shaft against his insides. It hurt, but it also felt good at the same time. He could feel a climax building between his loins. Akutagawa was also enjoying himself greatly, his enemy's resolve had easily crumbled beneath him, and he was sateing his sexual desires at the same time. Having both that and his ego stroked at the same time his was rapidly reaching his climax. A few more rough thrusts and he unloaded into Atsushi. A strange warmth filled Atsushi's ass as Akutagawa coated his insides with his seed.

Akutagawa proceeded to then reach around Atsushi and grab hold of his own member, giving it a few good tugs before he reached his own climax and came as well. They stood like that for a few moments, loud panting resonating in their ears. Akutagawa slid himself out from inside Atsushi, and Rashomon released the weretiger sending him crashing into a heap on the floor. Akutagawa turned and walked out of the cell, locking the door behind him.

"Next time, I won't need to use the drugs." Akutagawa forewarned before blowing out the torch and leaving the room.

Atsushi lay on the floor, breathing heavily and feeling his body ache in places he never thought would feel that way. The rest of him felt tired and heavy, no longer just from the drugs, but from regular exhaustion. He took a sniff of the air before crinkling his nostrils and sneering despite himself.

 _I never did figure out what that awful smell is._ Atsushi thought to himself before passing out from exhaustion.

Authors note:

Alright so I guess I need yo clarify something. Akutagawa's ability rashomon manipulates his coat or other garments. Now I chose to have him not wearing any clothes in this chapter, so I guess I should mention that I am kind of altering his ability to be more along the lines of like summoning tendrils of darkness or something. Because I find him having sex with his clothes on to be a bit too weird for me. So I am altering that part of his ability. Thanks for reading.


End file.
